


It's Your Call

by When_the_Day_Met_Night21



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, two possible takes on this scene cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_the_Day_Met_Night21/pseuds/When_the_Day_Met_Night21
Summary: "We can do this however you want." Two takes on how this scene could go down.





	1. Take 1: Gert's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (was) possible take if Topher showed an interest in Gert and Chase was jealous. Basically what people were assuming would happen but I def don't think will now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another fic and it happened before S2! Yay. Those trailers fueled inspiration in me like I hoped they would. So glad we got some Gertchase to tide us over for the slight wait we still have. Naturally them teasing Gertchase getting together made me wanna try tackling how the scene could go down. And there were a couple ways I pictured it.
> 
> This first take was me exploring if they went down the Topher path some of us had been considering. And if you don't know what that is, it was the idea that they transferred the sl from the comics that was w/ Deanuro to Gert, which made sense to me cuz Gertchase's relationship was murky last we saw. But now it seems pretty certain to me they're together by at least ep 2 based on the trailer (and the clothes they're all wearing) so I don't think it's happening now but still thought it was a fun idea to toy with. Cuz I'm all here for jealous/protective Chase. lol Anyway, enjoy!

_What was I thinking?_

Gert was currently sitting on the stairwell of the Hostel, unable to sleep, still feeling very shaken after everything that had transpired that night. Absolute batshit craziness. She couldn't believe how wrong they had all been about Topher. Well, almost all of them. Chase, who had come to her rescue earlier tonight, had never approved of the mysterious boy the second the group had met him a few days ago while at a gas station. 

She remembered how when they had brought Topher back to their hideout, Old Lace had almost immediately attacked him. Clearly, the dinosaur could tell something was up with him the second she caught his scent. Gert should have known right then and there that he wasn't to be trusted. But with Molly forming an instant bond with him due to their similar powers, she had decided to give him a chance. After all, he said he was just like them. He had evil parents too.

Another bullshit lie.

But Gert had let herself be blind to this when Topher appeared to take an interest in her. She couldn't recall the snarky comment she had made at the time, but when he replied with a playful smirk and a witty response, Gert remembered that she melted a little. She couldn't help but being impressed with him keeping up with her. She had spunk, he had told her.

Things with Chase had been weird lately. Uncomfortable to say the least. Despite what Nico had said about him liking her, he still hadn't made any kind of move yet. So, it was only natural that Gert allowed herself to be slightly drawn to Topher's attention towards her. He had made it seem as though he had taken a liking to her. But it'd only been a cover. To make killing the group easier. 

Gert couldn't help replaying the events that had unfolded that led them to what happened earlier that night. Topher had kissed her. It wasn't for very long and it was… weird. Way different than it was with Chase. It felt all sorts of wrong. She remembered pulling away from him, telling him that she still had feelings for Chase and probably always would, before leaving him behind in her room. On her way out, she had run into Chase, who almost seemed like he'd been looking for her. "Hey, there you are," he said, with a smile.

"Chase, um, hey."

"I was gonna come tell you that dinner's r-"

It was then when Topher had come out of her room and Chase's words died on his lips. 

Gert was at a loss on how to handle the situation, but she felt a tightness in her chest when she saw the look on Chase's face. He looked simply crushed. 

She wanted so badly to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, but then, that it also wasn't his business either if it had been. Chase had never told her how he felt. While yes, Gert had pulled away from Topher because of him, she did have to admire Topher for being so straightforward with his interest in her. Unlike the boy currently standing in front of her.

Still, Gert had meant what she said. She still very much had feelings for Chase so her heart hurt for him in that moment. This wasn't right.

"I guess that's why we couldn't find either of you..." Chase said, weakly. "I'll just... leave you two then. See you guys in there."

Gert watched him leave with a sadness that she couldn't shake. The urge to call after him was there, but her voice failed her.

Fast forward to a couple hours later, Gert was shouting at Chase about how he couldn't be mad at her whether she was with Topher now or not. Chase kept telling her that wasn't where his concern lied; it was that he didn't trust Topher. That he seemed dangerous. That there were plenty of holes in the backstory that he had told the group.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Is it really that hard to believe someone like him could actually be into me, Chase?"

"Gert, that's not-"

"Forget it."

Gert walked out of the Hostel then, no longer wanting to continue this fight. If Chase was jealous, she wanted him to say it to her face and stop making excuses. And if he wasn't jealous, then he needed to stop acting like it.

Everything that followed her leaving was pretty much one big blur now.

Topher finding her in the woods and revealing his true nature to her. Chase appearing with his fistigons and attacking Topher. The two of them rushing back to the Hostel. Karolina, Nico and Molly all teaming up to take Topher down when he showed back up. Topher dying right before their very eyes.

So much had happened in such little time.

Gert remembered when it was all over how she had held onto Chase for a long time. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay," Chase whispered back, as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles on her back. “All I care about is that you’re okay now.” He rocked her as she let out a few sobs into his chest from being overwhelmed with a series of emotions. Mostly relief... and guilt.

As Gert continued to sit there at the bottom of the stairwell in deep thought, she couldn't help telling herself that she should have known better. She should have listened to Chase. Heck, Old Lace had given her the first clue.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to will away the still fresh memory of Topher cornering her back into a tree and talking about killing her friends. But then Gert did smile when she remembered how, even in her frightened state, she had tried to put up a fight. It hadn't been much, but at least she could say she tried.

Still, she was thankful that Chase had shown up when he did.

Gert sighed. How was she ever going to be able to sleep again after an experience like that?

“Want some company?”

Gert turned and there was Chase. He looked wide awake. As if he hadn't been able to fall asleep either.

“Hey. What are you doing awake?”

Chase gave her a sheepish smile. “I, um, came to check in on you and was worried when I didn’t see you.”

“Oh." Gert moved over from her spot to make room for him. Also, because she was still slightly embarrassed over the turn the night had taken and wasn't ready to look him in the face yet. "Surprised you didn’t wake up everybody saying you thought something happened to me again.”

“The thought crossed my mind." Chase walked down two steps. "But then I figured Old Lace would have already done that. Besides, we watched him die. He's gone now.” He sat down beside her. "So... How you holding up?”

“I’ll be okay, I think. Just wrapping my head around it still.”

"I get it.” Chase shook his head. “God, I was so worried about you."

Gert tilted her head slightly. "Hey, I might not have super strength or anything like Molly, but I’ll have you know I did put up a fight before you showed up.”

“I wouldn't have expected anything less from you,” he replied, grinning.

“Still... thanks."  She sighed. "Wish I could have been able to tell he was evil though. And here I thought I was able to read people better than that.”

“Hey, you weren't the only one who thought he was all right."

“Not you," Gert pointed out. "You never liked him. You were always saying he didn’t earn his spot in the group.”

“Well… yeah." Chase shifted a little, as though he were suddenly uncomfortable. "I’ll admit though, I was kinda jealous of him.”

“You were?”

“Sure. I mean, everyone warmed up to him so quickly and you were… Never mind.”

“No, Chase, what were you going to say?” She needed to hear it.

"Look, you thought I was saying there was no way someone like him would like someone like you. That wasn't it at all. I… Gert, part of me wanted to be wrong about him being a bad guy. Because you really seemed to like him, and while I hated it, I wanted you to be happy. And if you were, then..."

"Chase, are you saying that...?"

"That I have feelings for you? I am. I mean, I do. I like you. A lot, actually."

"Why are you only just saying this now?" Gert asked, breathlessly. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Nico hadn’t been lying.

"I've been wanting to. For a while now. Ever since that night." Chase suddenly appeared a little shy. "I just didn't know if I should do anything after what you said about it being a one time thing, and then when Topher showed up, I..."

"You still should have said something."

 "But you... you liked Topher, didn't you?"

"I liked that he was giving me attention, sure. But no, not actually. Nothing happened. I mean, he did kiss me, but... I didn't like it. At all.”

“Oh.” Something seemed to come together in Chase’s mind because he was instantly less confused. “So… does this mean what I think it means?”

“What do you think it means?”

“Well, that you…”

“Yes, I do like you, Chase.”

The relief on Chase's face was evident. He let out a small laugh, as if he was in disbelief. "You do? Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Shouldn't this be the other way around? Shouldn't she be the one in complete shock here? Chase Stein had feelings for _her_? 

"I don't know, I just... I always thought you hated my guts, and now..." Chase shook his head with a smile. "It doesn't matter. Look, I know it's all new and scary, and if you wanna take this slow, we can. We can do this however you want. It's your call, Gert."

Okay, now Gert was at a loss for words. Chase had just thrown the ball in her court. Nothing could have prepared her for this conversation. Was she dreaming? "What..." She blinked, realizing that he really had just told her all those things. This was happening. And she needed to speak now before she ruined this moment. But then her mind started running wild like it did and she began having doubts. She couldn't help it. She got up on her feet and moved from him a little in thought. "Are you sure about this, Chase? Because..." Her lip quivered slightly. She couldn't get the words out.

Chase stood up then and he was looking down at her. There something about the look in his eyes, all determined and bright as he held her gaze. "I'm sure." His lips quirked up a little. "I wanna give this a try, if you do." 

Gert found herself nodding as she felt a smile form on her face. In seconds Chase was grinning too and he moved even closer to her. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. She nodded again and he slowly reached out for her before their lips met. It was tender and sweet, and both of them couldn't help pulling away briefly to let out relieved fits of laughter before going back in for more.

They stood there making out in the moonlight for a little while, enjoying this peaceful moment with each other. After everything that had happened that night, this had to have been the best possible outcome of it all. 

Gert pulled herself away from Chase long enough to ask him if they could go to his room now. "Are you sure? Because we don't have to..." She shut him right up with a kiss and he laughed again. "Okay." An idea seemed to come to him just then. A second later he was picking her up and carrying her up the stairwell and Gert pretended to swat at him playfully as he did so. 

"I'm gonna kill you, Chase Stein!"

They both knew this was a lie though. At least for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hopefully you enjoyed that. Will try to post the second take (the one I picture will be more closely to what will happen now) very soon. But I guess I'm okay with this??? Idk maybe it was rushed. lol The convo's gonna be longer in the next one


	2. Take Two: Chase's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's the first night in the Hostel & Chase is still reeling from Gert's rejection the night before so when he has an opportunity to talk to her about it, he takes it. Take two on the "We can do this however you want" scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was going to write this version anyway but then omg if you haven't seen the Gertchase sneak peek that was shown yesterday, then do yourself a favor and find it & watch it!!! THE FEELS. PINING CHASE. S2 is gonna deliver and I can't wait. Anyway, this version is meant to be more like what I imagine is going to happen on the show now so the timing of that clip being released couldn't have come at a better time, because it motivated me & got me in the mood to write in Chase's pov. Which I love doing in these kinda scenarios for some reason. lol

Chase Stein had a problem.

As far as he knew, Gert hated his guts right now. She was avoiding him. She had been all day after their conversation the night before at the homeless camp the group had come upon. Besides some occasional lingering looks from her, Chase was being completely frozen out.

Which, okay, he got. She didn't want _that_  from him. She didn't want anything from him, not in a romantic sense anyway. Chase knew that he couldn't be mad about it either.

So, Gert didn't have feelings for him. Them having sex didn't hold the same meaning to her that he was realizing it had for him. She was being as upfront with him as she possibly could be. He had to respect that.

_But…_

Okay, so going in for a kiss after they had exchanged a handful of pleasantries was probably not the best call. In Chase's mind though, they had been flirting. The smile Gert had given him while claiming she thought that he was  _"good for a few things"_ was still there on repeat in his head. It was the only thing he could think of that made him bold enough to reach out to cup her cheek. He had wanted so badly to kiss her again, to relive the thrill of their lips meeting on Homecoming Night for the first time. 

But then Chase remembered the way Gert’s expression had shifted the second his hand had grazed her skin and the smile had faltered. He had ruined the moment. He had been too eager, so sure that a show of affection was what she wanted from him. But the look on her face told him that was the last thing she wanted. From him, anyway. 

He couldn't decide what emotion she had been expressing just then. Her eyes almost appeared watery as she stared up at him before dropping them. Disgust, that's what  Chase had landed on.  _"She hates me"_ , he had declared that night. And her behavior since that very moment only seemed to confirm it.

Still, he had talked to Molly at one point earlier that day to feel out the situation. After all, she was Gert's little sister. Not to mention, the person Gert had gone to when she made Chase babysit Old Lace. Certainly, Molly would know whether she really hated him or not, right?

Well, Molly had told him that there was no way Gert actually hated him. That he needed to talk it out with Gert himself, but also to be considerate of her feelings while doing so. And if she wanted space, he needed to give it to her for a bit.

Which all sounded somewhat encouraging, but Chase was still having his doubts. If he couldn't get her to even look him in the eye, how was he going to get Gert to actually speak to him? Let alone, get her to _listen_ to what he had to say _._  

Every time he had tried to speak to her before, she had always found some kind of excuse to get far away from him.

To say it didn't hurt would be a lie. It _did_.

But it was becoming clear that if he wanted to talk to her before the night was over, that window was growing smaller. Because at that moment, one by one, the group decided that it was time for rest and that they would regroup in the morning. After all, they'd had quite the day before finding their underground hideout. 

He still needed to talk to Gert though. He couldn't leave things this way. Not without knowing where they stood.

And like he promised Molly, if she did indeed want space from him, he would give her that. No matter how much it sucked.

Fortunately for him, Gert was the last of the group heading up the stairs as she had Old Lace trailing after her. Now was the moment, or he would have to wait and hope that she would acknowledge him the next day. "Gert?" he called out. "Can I... talk to you, please?"

The fact that she turned around at all when he said her name felt like a sweet victory to Chase. She hadn't ignored him. Progress. "Chase, um, I'm really tired and I still need to get Lace situated in my room, so maybe we could just leave this for t-"

Molly, who was still standing on the stairwell, chose to cut her off. "Gert, I can take care of Lace for you, if you want. You can at least give Chase a minute. It seems like he has something he really needs to say to you." She winked at Chase, which made him shoot her what he hoped was a grateful smile back.

It seemed Gert realized that she was outnumbered right now and with that, she gave a reluctant nod. "All right, I guess."

"I'll leave you guys to it," Molly exclaimed as she petted the dinosaur at her side. "Come on, Lacey girl. Let's let them talk."

The pair stood there in silence for more than a few uncomfortable moments. Now that he actually had her attention, Chase was feeling at a loss for words. There were so many ways this conversation could go and they all terrified him. Mostly because the fear of being rejected by her again lingered. She could still do it and he didn't know if he was ready to experience that pain so soon again. But here was his chance to talk. If he wanted to know how she felt about him, he needed to take it.

"Chase, are you gonna tell me what you have to say or not?" Gert's eyebrows were furrowed, joined by a slight pout that he couldn't help finding absolutely adorable. "I wasn't kidding about feeling tired before, so can y-"

"Okay." This was it. Time to address the elephant in the room. "Um, do you wanna sit down? Because this might take a minute."

"Fine."

Another minute went by as they sat there on the stairwell as Chase told himself that he needed to do this. _If I don't, we'll never get anywhere and keep dancing around the issue._

_"_ Gert, look, I just wanted to talk to you about the night before..." The way her eyes grew in size made it clear that Gert knew what he was referring to and was probably feeling a little panicked right now. _Great, we're off to a good start here. She's ready to run off._

Could he blame her?

"What I mean to say is, I get it that I totally read the signals wrong, and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh."

Her gaze had drifted away from him. Was she... disappointed? He'd imagined that part... right?

"I assumed things when I shouldn't have." Chase briefly mulled over his next choice of words because while, yes, he was apologizing to Gert for the almost-kiss, he also needed her to understand where he stood. Which was that he had feelings that didn't seem like they would be going away anytime soon. All of them were just for her. And the urge to kiss her was still very much there. So, if she didn't reciprocate these feelings, he needed to know because it was the only way he was going to be able to get over them. If she really wanted him to, that is. 

"Chase, it's okay. You don't have t-"

"But Gert, I-" he had started at the same time she had spoken up. There was a pause and Chase waited to see if she would continue. She didn't. So, he decided to take another stab at it. "I need to tell you that I..." _Don't pussy out now, Stein. Tell her how you feel._ "I... like you, Gert. So much." He waited a beat to see her reaction. It was hard to read. She looked shocked, but also as if she didn't know how she wanted to feel about what he was saying. "And you know, I get it if you don't feel the same way, and that's okay. I just needed you to know."

Gert still hadn't said anything and Chase was beginning to worry. 

"Gert, if I made it weird, you can tell me-"

"You like me?" The tone in her voice made him nervous. She didn't sound happy. There was an edge to it that made him suddenly wanna disappear, out of embarrassment. Clearly, the rejection he had been fearing was coming after all. "Is this a joke or-?"

"Of course not-"

"Chase, if you're saying all this just because you want to have sex again-"

"I-" Chase hadn't expected her to respond to him so bluntly. Because obviously as much as the thought had crossed his mind - way more than he could count on his hands by now - that wasn't all this was to him and he didn't want her to think that it was either. It was more than sex. He knew that. "It's not like that. It was more than that for me."

"It was?" _Finally._ While Gert was still frowning, Chase saw her walls coming down ever so slightly. She was at least willing enough to listen to what he had to say now it seemed. 

"Yes. I..." There really was no point holding back now, he realized. "I don't know if it was just that for you, but I thought you should know that."

Gert's lips pursed together. She was in deep thought, that much he knew. "And if I said it hadn't been?" 

_Holy shit... does that mean what I think it means?_

"Then I'd say that I hope that means you like me, too."

"I do."

_Oh my God._

"But Chase, I..." _Oh no._   _Here it comes, the rejection._ "I don't know if we should do this. There's no way you can possibly like me, and that's fine because I never expected you ever actually would, so-"

"I do like you, Gert. Really."

Gert looked over at him, seemingly unconvinced. "Nico told me that you said you did, but I didn't believe her..."

"And you still don't," Chase pointed out. He was starting to get why Gert had been acting so cold to him now. She didn't think his feelings for her were genuine. But why? He was telling her point blank in this moment that they were.

"Well, no. I don't."

"Well, I do like you. Look, Gert, I get it's scary, but if we really do like each other, I think we should give this a shot. Whatever that means, you know?" Chase looked at her, trying to convey all these things he was feeling inside. Her expression hadn't changed, but he still kept going anyway. "We can do this however you want, Gert. It's your call."

"My call?" Gert turned away from him then. Uh oh, this isn't how he has expected this would go. He had wanted to make her to feel comfortable so it only made sense to him to let her take charge of how things were to be going forward. "What is that supposed to mean, Chase?"

"That I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to define this." He thought this had been clear. "Because I like you, you say you like me, so why shouldn't we give this a shot then, Gert?"

Gert stood up then with her arms wrapped her stomach, not facing him. "Because, I..." She turned his way. "You say you like me, Chase, and okay, let's say maybe you do. For now. Because we're currently hiding out in this underground mansion that we came across, and you don't have any other options. You can't be with Karolina because she's with Nico and doesn't swing for your team. And you and I have had sex, which means you know that could happen again. And I don't want it to be just that. And I also know I definitely don't want to be your second choice." She created even more distance between them. "So, yeah, I'm pretty terrified to give this a chance."

"Gert..." Chase rose to his feet, hoping that she wouldn't take off running. Now that he fully understood what was plaguing her, he needed her to see that, while her fears were justified, they were also unnecessary. He only had eyes for one girl now. She was standing there before him. He'd been acting like an idiot this past week, chasing after a girl who had no interest in him whatsoever. All the while, Gert had been there. 

She always had been.

He had always seen her, but hadn't shown _her_ that he had. 

"I only have eyes for you." Chase walked towards her, slowly. "And that's not just some line I'm using on you. It's true, Gert."

"Is it?"

Chase wanted to hold her just then. She still sounded so unsure, but he could also see her lips forming a smile. She was starting to let herself believe it. "It is."

He watched as Gert took the smallest step forward and it felt like his heart was going to burst. "Chase, would you...?"

It wasn't hard to figure out what she wanted him to do, but Chase still needed a moment to process it. She was asking him to kiss her. She was letting him know that she wanted this as much as he did. Gert wanted _him_. 

Briefly, as Chase took the last few steps he needed to take to reach out for Gert, he was reminded of the last time he had done this. How she had flinched at his touch. How she had walked away. How he felt his heart break at that particular moment. But none of this was happening now. Their lips had met and it was almost as if it were Homecoming Night all over again. But this was different. This wasn't something that could be mistaken simply as lust. They wanted each other, sure, but it was more than that.

Gert pulled away slightly, letting out a small laugh.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I get why you did."

"I just never thought that you could ever want me. I mean, beyond..."

Chase shook his head. "Why would you say that? Gert, you are beautiful, and you're so smart, and really funny when you're not making fun of me-" Gert giggled loudly at that one. "Okay, even then you are. I deserve it most of the time. But you get my point. I'm the lucky one here."

"I don't know if all of that is true, aside from me being smart and funny, but Chase... thank you."

They kissed for a bit more, not caring about anything else at that moment. They had each other and that's all seemed to matter right now. Eventually though, sleep was ready to claim Gert, who had to pull away to let out a yawn. Which was followed by laughter amongst the freshly minted couple. "I think we should probably get you to bed now," Chase declared.

Gert shifted in her spot slightly. "Can I... sleep in your room?"

"Um..." Chase definitely wanted her to. He also didn't want her to think they had to rush into anything either. "Sure, if that's what you want to-"

"Or I could just go to my room, if you rather I-"

"I'd like you sleep in mine. But I don't want you to think we have to do anything though. That's not all I want from you, Gert. I promise."

Gert smiled. "I know." She linked her hand with his. "That doesn't mean we can't though."

Chase stared at her, a little dumbfounded. He was reminded that this girl was still capable of shocking him no matter what. Here he was trying to be a gentleman, and she appeared ready to take him right then and there, despite seeming tired just seconds ago.

But then, he had said that she was calling the shots here. So, who was he to deny her?

"Okay."

With their hands still very much intertwined, the pair made their way up the stairwell and headed for Chase's room. 

Tonight would definitely go down as one of the best nights of Chase Stein's life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Hope you enjoyed it and that I did them justice. I still find myself worrying if I'm doing them right no matter how many times I write things for them now. But that's just me with my writing in general. lol Also, plan to work on my take of the scene where it appears Chase is leaving soon as well so we'll see how long that takes. Obvs will have to be up before S2 is released. I love how inspired these two have me feeling lately! hehe


End file.
